Tara
Tara is one of the gods of the Recurrence, symbolised by an icon of a Comedy and Tragedy mask. She appeared in the 2010s Recurrence and very little is known about her. History Tara had been objectified and harassed by men since she was eleven. Consequently, she used to be very nervous around the opposite gender. She studied fashion at university, and received top marks even when she tried letting her standards slip. Before becoming a god, she would play gigs to small audiences at pubs, wearing a mask so they would look beyond her appearance. At one such gig, Ananke appeared to her and revealed she was a member of the Pantheon, causing her incarnation. Tara was in her second year at university at the time. Tara continued to be objectified even more as a god. She was always dissatisfied with her situation, and preferred to perform her own music and poetry behind a mask than perform miracles. She was encouraged to do so by Ananke, who advised her to ignore any negative reactions. This made her unpopular with the public, though they continued to attend her concerts in droves, and she was on the receiving end of much misogynistic and racist abuse. She frequently received rape and death threats on Twitter, and was known to most as 'Fucking Tara'. At one point, Laura attended a gig by Tara in the West End. During Lucifer's escape, she defaced a poster of Tara and reflected upon her perceived tendency to be attention-grabbing. Tara didn't involve herself in the events surrounding Lucifer's arrest and death, but did release a song about Inanna's death. Synopsis Commercial Suicide Eventually, Tara grew so depressed from the abuse that she asked Ananke to kill her. Ananke agreed, and she wrote a suicide note revealing the pain she had suffered. However, Ananke destroyed the note after she killed her, and framed Baphomet for the murder instead. Imperial Phase (II) However, while Tara's body was indeed destroyed, her head appears to be alive and talking. It seems to have been transported to a mysterious cave by Ananke as part of a scheme to defeat the Great Darkness, alongside the heads of fellow ostensibly murdered gods, Inanna and Lucifer. Tara has presumably been stuck there since her 'death'. In March 2015, they were visited by Minerva, who had been attempting to add Sakhmet's head to the collection, but was unable to because she had only ripped half of her head off. When Lucifer accused her of working with Ananke, she claimed that she was Ananke. Appearance Tara was an anglo-Indian woman from a Hindu background. She had long purplish-black hair and brown eyes. She wore blue face paint across the top half of her face, which she often covered with a mask. She was extremely beautiful and statuesque. She was over six foot, and was taller than Baal, especially in heels. One interviewer described her as having a "superhero's physique", and asked her how much surgery she had received to achieve this. Personality Tara was viewed by others as dramatic and attention-seeking; Lucifer dismissed her as a suspect for the Judge Holmes murder because she believed she would have publicized her involvement. However, she simply wanted to hide behind her mask and music, and despised being a god. She preferred to perform her own music and poetry and found herself unable to live up to the public's expectations of her as a god. She was very reclusive and chose to keep her distance from the other gods, feeling she had little in common with them. Powers & Abilities Very little is known about Tara's powers, as she had shown very little of them. *'Energy Generation': Tara possessed the ability to generate energy from her body, through her hands particularly as shown when say was talking with Ananke about wanting to die, which she displayed in her last moments before she was killed as swirling energy. The purpose of this energy is unknown. *'Performance': She has been shown to create a sensation within her audience that they find appealing. The drawback of this is if she stops performing with her miracles the reaction turns from sweet to intense bitterness and rage. Mythology Tara is the name of a Buddhist meditation deity and a Hindu goddess, as well as a Druidic mother goddess and a Polynesian sea goddess. It is unknown which, if any, of these Tara represents. Tara herself had no idea which goddess she embodied. Ananke says Tara was told during her incarnation, but wasn't paying attention. Quotes About Tara }} Trivia *Tara's Twitter username was "@the_godde$$_tara"Issue 13 *Tara is influenced by Lady Gaga and Taylor Swift, and resembles a "50s movie icon turned sci-fi". *The premiere Tara attended in Videogames #2 was Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Appearances Commercial Suicide *Issue 13 Imperial Phase (Part II) *Issue 33 Specials *Christmas Annual References Category:2010s Pantheon Category:Gods